Hyper-Active's Super Structures
by StealthDingo
Summary: I have recently built an inter-dimensional transporter and had a destination in mind, but a "miscalculation" caused my target to change. I have no idea what happened, but I am glad it did.
1. Letter to Home

Prologue

Final report to Earth, describing my final activities on Earth.

It was finally finished. My inter-dimensional transporter was almost operational. I had a plan in mind, and I knew the consequences. I could not return to my dimension, according to all the books I had read on real dimensional physics. Wherever I went, I had to make it count. I had wanted to go to one place for my entire life, or at least since 1st grade, the world of Pokémon. I had a plan for when I arrived. I would first catch a Nincada, my favorite basic Pokémon. I would start a new life as "Stealth Dingo", a nickname I acquired while I was living in my original dimension. I was all set to start my new life, even going so far as to plan for when Professor Oak asked if I was a boy or girl, my name, and his nephew's name. I didn't want anything to go wrong, so I checked, re-checked, and triple re-checked the coordinates of my destination. What I didn't realize at that time was that I misread multiple nines for sixes, and vice-versa. While I was travelling through the dimensional rainbow roo… WAIT! Rainbow ROOM?! Are you serious? You realize that because this is an inter-dimensional message, everything said becomes permanent? UGGH! Rainbow. I go away for two minutes to get some water, and you come just in time to ruin the message? You realize I only have a specific number of words I can say, don't you? How did you get in here, anyway? The only way in is on the Dingo Coaster, and I get alerted every single time the coaster activates. You know what? Forget it. Anyways…GOSH DARNIT! Well, now you know my location. That's right. Equestria. Specifically Ponyville. As I was saying before, I messed up some of the numbers. The destination was changed from Kanto to Equestria. As for the trip there, I don't remember. As soon as I entered, I was knocked out by an unseen object. When I woke up, I noticed something weird about myself. I still had the same brain, voice, personality, pretty much every non-physical aspect that I had when I was a human. My body, however was turned into a… OH! T-Twilight. C-c-come in. I was just speaking a final letter to my home wor…CRUD! Why am I such a scatterbrain? Forgive me, Twilight. I need to finish this. Anyways, where was I? Oh, yes. I was turned into a …, whose special talent was designing intricately designed amusement rides and roller coasters. This being my special talent probably stems from my days on Earth playing Roller Coaster Tycoon and designing Hotwheels tracks. I have had quite an adventure meeting all the ponies, being in a bronies dream. Pinkie Pie threw me a totally awesome party. Just a quick note, we became best friends because of a specific trait we both share, being crazy and wanting to meet as many ponies as possible. As I have already mentioned, I met both Rainbow Dash and Twilight Sparkle. Rainbow started messing with me right off the bat. As soon as I got there, I met her, falling right on top of her. Twilight was nearby…I am now getting a message so I will have to end this quickly. I next met Applejack, who supplied apple treats for the party. I later met Rarity, with Spike close on her tail. Anyways, life has been pretty calm here in Ponyville. For all the people out there who see this, I know I will miss you, but know I am in an amazingly safe and awesome place.

Signing off for the last time,

Hyper-Active, A.K.A. "Stealth Dingo"

P.S. I just noticed I forgot to mention my species, so I will mention it quickly now. I am, in fact, a…

(message successfully sent)


	2. A New Assignment

WHAT THE HAY?! I turned to Twilight. "I mentioned every necessary detail, except for one. It is not of great importance, but would have been a nice addition." "What was that?" She asked. I only ignored her, too wrapped up in the design I was working on before she and I finished the programming of the message, a coaster for an amusement park being constructed by the Flim Flam Brothers near Manehatten. They were calling it Filly Island. My task was to design a twisted wooden roller coaster. I decided to base the design off of what I remembered from the Coney Island Cyclone, which I never rode. Twilight gave me a warning for dealing with the brothers, but I remembered their Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000, and how they tried to cheat the Apples of their business with their promises of amazing cider mass produced, and their unfair business proposal. I had made quite a bit of progress on the design. I couldn't tell Twilight how I really felt, with her being a princess. I fell for her original form, a plain old Unicorn, with smarts to outmatch the best of Earth's scientists, and her knack for magic, which I had always found fascinating, even before I started watching the show. Speaking of her, shouldn't she be in Canterlot again? I remembered Princess Celestia was visiting, and that Twilight came with her, but I was wondering when they would leave. They had been there for 3 days, which I found unusual, but I just shrugged it off and asked Twilight the question, "Hey Twi? What's wrong? You've been here in Ponyville for three days. Is something wrong?" She turned away from the book she was reading. "What do you mean? We were originally planning on staying here until…" She suddenly stopped, and I realized what that meant. "What's wrong in Canterlot?" I asked worriedly. "It's ok. I won't tell anypony else." "Pinkie Pie promise?" Now I knew it was serious. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye-OUCH! I ALWAYS DO THAT!" My eye was throbbing. I forgot about my hooves. I always seemed to. Twilight chuckled "Don't worry, you'll get the hang of it eventually. As for the problem? The castle has a multiple leaks, the stairs are busted, the framework is ruined, and our architects can't figure out what is causing the foundation errors." My eyes must have opened ten feet, because she couldn't stop staring, even when I started talking. "That does sound serious. Were you waiting for me to ask you? Or does Celestia know something that even I don't know? I don't think I can be much help. I just design roller coasters, not castles, and I know nothing about fixing them. Shouldn't you ask the folks on Sweet Apple Acres?" Twilight only said this, "Celestia told me that you could find a way to help. Applejack and her family are good at fixing things, but the castle needs a new design. I know you think you can't do it, and I don't know how you will do it either, but if Celestia thinks you can do something, don't ask questions." Not a moment after I reluctantly accepted the job, the princess' royal guards announced their departure back to Canterlot. I was speechless. How would I manage such a large task? I had no time to ask, because the last thing I heard from the chariot was a huge "THANK YOU!"


	3. HOW CAN I DO THIS?

Chapter 3

I read a lot of books on Equestrian architecture, from the quaint homes in Ponyville to the sprawling city-scape of Manehattan, and decided to first look at the piping for the castle to account for the leaky pipes. I had little experience with piping, so I decided to ask Applejack for her help on the piping. I remembered that Applebuck season was near, so I expected her to be too busy, and I guessed correctly, as she and Big Mac were stressing over the large crop. That left Apple Bloom and Granny Smith. Granny Smith would provide comfort for the Earth ponies after a hard day of work, and I knew that Apple Bloom had a knack for construction, so I thought that knowledge could transfer to designs and designing. I hoped to provide her an opportunity to get her Cutie Mark, which would be impossible if two certain ponies tagged along. To my chagrin, the young filly asked if we could take Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle too. I didn't want them to come, only because of their less-than-perfect track record while working together, and I wanted to keep this project as danger-free as possible for myself, and basically all of Canterlot. I tried to say no in the easiest way possible, but as with my time on Earth, I had a weak spot for cute things, such as Apple Bloom and foals in general, puppies, kittens, et cetera. Anyways, I eventually gave in and said yes, because a) I hadn't seen Sweetie Belle at all because she was always on the opposite side of town while I was looking for my special talent, and b) I hadn't seen Scootaloo since my first day here, when I first dropped in on Rainbow while she was helping the filly with her flying, so 12 days ago. Now that I think about it, I should be especially scared for this project, because today is my 13th day here, and 13 is unlucky, so I have no idea what will happen. I am not sure if it will be good or bad, so I will see. Anyways, I agreed to let them come, going against all I knew about the three fillies. Back in Ponyville, my next task was finding transportation to Canterlot, which I didn't think would be too difficult, seeing as Cherry Berry often took passengers in her balloon. To my dismay, she refused to allow me to fly when she learned that the Cutie Mark Crusaders were coming. Their reputation precedes them wherever they go. This will make things much more complex. On one hand, I could take the Friendship Express, but I would have to wait at multiple stops. On the other hand, I could get a lot of unicorns together and have them teleport us. At this point, considering whom I am and who I am with, the latter seems like a better choice, because it will provide less opportunity for destruction by the three accident-prone fillies. Before I went any further, I had to make sure it was possible to teleport 4 ponies to Canterlot, so I asked Lyra if she knew anything about teleporting other ponies long distances. She was confused for a second, then said,

"I don't know, ask Twilight, since you two are good friends. She would probably answer your question. She did figure out Starswirl the Bearded's unfinished spell two days ago. I'm sure she can find a way."

"That would work," I said, "Except I have no way to CONTACT HER. There are no cell pho…" I stopped suddenly, remembering where I was. They didn't have cell phones her, because they have a dependable mail service, which works well. In any case, as soon as I said this, her face lit up.

"I KNEW IT!" She exclaimed. "You were a human weren't you? They DO exist, and I am not crazy. Tell me all about them. I would love to hear all about their lives, inventions, et cetera. I don't care if I have to sit here all day, I just want to…" I started tuning her out. I had an important job to do, so I tried to slip away quietly and sneak back home to finish my final preparations and grab a cooling beverage. I could not escape from Lyra's curiosity and I had to think of a REALLY good excuse for why I had to leave. I had no choice. I had to lie. "Lyra. If you let me go, I will introduce you to another human." This got her very excited, but didn't have the effect I wanted it to. She started rambling again. Something about hands and a dream she had once. After hearing that, I knew what to do.

"Lyra, guess what!"

"What is it?" She asked, finally ceasing her rambling.

"I am writing a, uh, FANFIC! Yes, a fanfic. About uhhhh… YOU! Traveling to the human world. I mean, it's not like anypony has done that before!" That did the trick. All she had to say to that was "…," which I took as a signal for me to leave.

Back on track, I continued to look for unicorns who could help me. I figured that I would next ask Rarity, being a unicorn close to Twilight, and if she lulled me into one of her traps, I would give up and look through Ponyville's lib... "WOAH!" A rainbow soared past me, causing my already frazzled mane to point to the west. Rainbow Dash stopped about 50 yards away and turned to face me.

"Geez, Hyper, You should really take better care of your mane." She said, starting to roll on the ground, overcome with laughter.

"What do you want now? You already messed up something of importance to me yesterday. Please don't bother me today, I am a little bit stressed out. I have a BIG assignment from Princess Celestia, and I need a quick way to get to Canterlot with the Cutie Mark Crusaders. Don't ask. Anyway, do you know a way to get there quickly, seeing as you are the best flier in Equestria?" I said, hopeful.

"Do I?" She said with her usual level of arrogance. "At the very least, I have an idea. You know how you have the ability to levitate yourself, despite being a grounded Earth pony? Maybe you could use your brainpower to telepathically connect yourself to me, and levitate the CMC. If you are connected, maybe my speed could transfer to you and the fillies."

"WAIT! How did you know about my abilities?" I was shocked. I hadn't told anypony about it, I am sure Princess Celestia knows, but I don't think she would tell anybody until I showed it off myself. Not long after I arrived, I noticed strange occurrences around me, such as objects levitating, even if I was alone in my house. I first attributed this to hallucinations from being in a new place. I later found out that I was causing the objects to levitate, despite not being a unicorn. What should have been physical strength was replaced by mental strength. As of now, I don't know why this happened, but I have a feeling I will learn soon. In any case, Rainbow shocked me with her statement. I had to get to the bottom of this. "Tell me, Rainbow. How many days ago did I arrive in Ponyville?"

"Ummm. 13, I think. When you arrived, you first went to the library to see Twilight." She said with a detectable tone of anxiety. "ENOUGH!" I exclaimed. "You guessed correctly on the date, but if you were truly Rainbow Dash, you would remember that I landed on you while you were helping Scootaloo. I may not notice the smallest things, but your disguise had enough flaws in it to allow me to see. It's over, changeling."

"FOOLISH PONY! You may have seen through my disguise, but that will not stop me from taking you captive for our queen. Canterlot castle will be flooded in a matter of days. Our plan to take over Canterlot will be in motion. You were the only one who could stop us, Hyper-Active, and now you are ours! MWAHAHAHAHA!" After maniacally laughing for about 10 seconds, she blocked my mind, and carried me off to I have no idea where.

My final thought before she blocked my mind was, "How will I get out of this mess?"


	4. OK, where am I, and why are there guards

**I finally have this out. That really takes a load off of my shoulders. Anyway, here it is. Enjoy.**

When I came to, I was in a dark room, with no windows, and no visible door. I didn't know how much time passed, but I heard voices outside of my pitch-black cell. They were talking about something, in a language I couldn't understand. No, it was English, I don't know how I can know that since what I heard was a jumbled mess of languages, but part of me just knows. Back on topic, I heard them discussing something, from what I gathered from the few words I could understand, that had to do with crowning banter lots. Wait, crowning banter lots…"OH NO!" I thought to myself, "They are planning on drowning all the citizens of Canterlot! Now I really have to find a way out of this." Otherwise, Princess Celestia, Luna, Twilight, Twilight's parents, everybody who is important to Equestria will be sleeping with the fishes." I suddenly thought of a show I saw once.

"DANGIT!" I yelled. I waited. "Dang, that didn't…"

"YOU CALLED?"

"GWAAAH!" I screamed. I looked behind me, and saw a glowing light coming from a, unicorn? No, it was a human, just with a unicorn horn.

"I am Dang, I heard you say my name. I come whenever I hear my name." Dang said.

"Ok, then, tell me. Why are you a human, and where do you live? I didn't think there were any other humans in this universe, let alone Equestria!" I was shocked. I didn't really expect this to work.

(finish dream sequence)

I awoke with a start at that last sight. After the startling wake-up call, I took notice of my surroundings, and realized I was in a…court room? No, this wasn't a court room. It was similar, not a jail cell like in my dream. It looked like one of the more spacious rooms in Canterlot castle than anything else. Anyway, I was in the middle of the room. There were Changleing lackeys guarding all the entrances and exits, wth 2 stationed by each door, and a couple patrolling the upper balcony. I could tell their status because of the implied lack of professionalism needed to contain a "lowly" Earth pony in a room for I have no idea how long, and by the number doing this task. I was also sure of another thing; the changelings were responsible for the leaks at Canterlot castle.

I could think of one way to get out. I would have to call on my best friend. Once she was here, the party could officially begin. I just hoped that since I was in a state of anxiety, my powers could extend however far I was away from Ponyville. I realized that I would have to focus all my energy into getting her here. Let me explain what I have to do to activate my telepathy. When I first discovered my ability, I used it on animals, seeing what they thought. Until 2 days ago, every time I did that, I had to give up some of my IQ in the moment I was telepathizing, for lack of a better word. Fortunately, this drop wasn't permanent. I had never tried communicating with a pony, though. But if the Changelings thought I was capable of it, it must mean something; otherwise they wouldn't have so many buff and obviously uneducated guards. I would have to be able to think of an excuse with my lowered intelligence, which still shouldn't be too hard.

After a couple minutes of prepping, I got my brain to the level of concentration I needed. I focused in on my memories of Ponyville, going back to the first time I met her. Like most people she met, she greeted me with a party and her usual hyper-active self. As soon as she popped out from Celestia-knows-where, she started yammering on about how excited she was to meet me. I stopped her suddenly and let loose my own stream of words, which came out as nonsense, in my own opinion. Somehow, she got out of my gibberish that I wasn't originally from her world. What I was actually saying the whole time was "Watermelon bacon Pikachu used thunderbolt on a taco flavored hay bale." Anyway, she threw me one of her signature parties and, because I asked her to, introduced me to everypony at the party, including one who I had never seen before. She was a strange pony, reminding me of someone I knew when I was on Earth. A Pegasus, she had brownish hair, her coat was, well, for some reason I couldn't remember. The thing that reminded me most of my friend were the eyes. I remember that one of them had two colors. I can't remember what her Cutie mark was, although I am sure that my pressing situation is more important. I don't know why, though. I'll have to look into her when I get back. I can't put my hoof on who she reminds me of at this moment, but I'll surely be able to later. I should probably wrap this memory up now the chapter is close to its close. Anyway, after she introduced me to everypony at the party, something strange happened. She started bouncing up and down, just like she did in Feeling Pinkie Keen, indicating a doozy will occur soon. In this case, it wasn't soon. It was 12 days later, but close enough, right? Because I didn't want anypony else there to know I knew all about them, I asked why Pinkie was shaking. Twilight explained to me that whenever Pinkie's body did something, I should ask her what it meant. She told me jokingly that she learned the hard way what a twitchy tail meant. DANGIT! I keep getting off track. Anyways, where was I? Ah yes, I focused on Pinkie Pie, and hoped for the best. If I can contact her, then I should be ab-"What are you doing inside my head, Hyper? I didn't even know you could go inside other pony's heads. That's more awesome than the time I could see through space and time. Did Twilight give you a potion? Why is it even called a potion, anyway? Where does that word even com-GRMPH" I finally got Pinkie to shut up, but only by using my brain, which took even more out of me.

"PINKIE! LISTEN TO ME! I am trapped in the changeling's castle. I need your help. If my plan works, you will be able to free me and I will be able to get to Canterlot castle in time. First-off, bring yourself. You are a key component in this plan."

"Ok, what else?"

"Bring your party cannon. We will need the boom."

"Ok, anything else?"

"Yes, the Cutie Mark Crusaders, and some sweets. I'm feeling hungry, and with the CMC, I may need them. Hey, quick question. How long have I been gone?"

"Oh, only about 5 days."

"WHAT!? I'VE BEEN GONE 5 WHOLE DAYS? I'm assuming Canterlot is safe, right?"

"Of course it is, silly. Why wouldn't it be?"

"Ok, I'm tiring. Make sure you bring the cannon, CMC, and sweets."

"Oki Doki Loki! See ya around!"

With that final statement, I collapsed. Everything after that was a blank.  
*5 hours later*  
"WAH! Where am I?" I awoke with a start, in a…hotel? No, this was moving. I was on a train. I looked to my left, and saw Pinkie, Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom, and Scootaloo. Pinkie Pie was the first to respond.

"We'll explain to you in the next chapter."

**Ok, so next Pinkie will explain what happened and I will hopefully fix the castle in time. That's it. Hope you enjoyed this.**


End file.
